A Devil Beside Me
by Shiro Kishi
Summary: Strange rumors in the company about the new president... HM AU


Disclaimer: HM is not mine

I was trying to write lemon, but can't seem to do it.. -sigh-

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's this weird rumor going around in our company. Our president used to be an old and wrinkled man, but he had retired. He let his grand daughter to take his place. Words about her kept changing from the janitor and my colleague.

The janitor, the senile old woman, said that our new president was a beautiful and graceful woman. If she were asked what resembles her, she would say a mermaid. This brought my attention since I usually heard that our new boss was either a charming or sexy woman. The latter came from my guy colleague. Others said that she had the habit of making her girls subordinate to work till late at night at her office. Some said they could heard moans from the room, but decided to ignore it since she's their boss. Hmm… I have some idea what was happening. Looks like there's someone who's crazier than I am. Doing that in the office. A devil beside me. Well, she is the president.

Personally, I'm interested to meet with this attractive and sexy woman. I wondered which of those two was right. Sad, yes, I'm just a newbie who had just joined Kaiou Corp not too long ago. So I haven't got to see this sexy woman.

Today, I accidentally deleted an important document. My department manager screamed at me when he heard what I had done. It seemed that that document was assigned to him by the new president. My department was letting me to do the job since he was not sure what he was supposed to do with it. That stupid useless manager thought that he could get away by sacrificing me.

Oops looks like while I ramble all this stuff, I've arrived in front of the president's office. I breathe in and out anxiously before I knocked the door.

"Come in." Hmm… I feel like I've heard this voice before… Now, where was it…

I entered the room while trying to remember where I had heard that voice. Oh well, it would help after I've seen the person's face. So I looked up and met those familiar blue eyes, capturing my gaze completely in its control. I froze. It was her. My long time crush from high school. Kaiou Michiru.

Do I still have a feeling towards her? Hell yeah! Just look at how her tempting curves! Sad to say, she's off limit. First, she's not into girls. Second, she's my boss. And third, I'm just too damn shy to make the first move. It has been like that ever since I realized my orientation. Moreover, I have issues with confession. It was like that with Michiru too. I just watched her with jealousy from afar how she held hands with her boyfriend. Just by remembering me it makes me want to hunt that boy and castrated his ball completely.

Wait! Didn't I hear a rumor that moans came from this room when she makes all those girls to work till late at night?

Could it be…

Nah…

Impossible…

Those guys probably need to go to the doctor and get their ears check. This gorgeous, charming, graceful, mischievous… Wait, mischievous? Why do I feel as if a predator was eyeing all over my body and was about to attack when I look at her eyes?

1."Ka – Kaiou-san… I didn't know that you're the president…"

2."You look hot in that suit."

3."I'm sorry for the document, Kaiou-san. Please have mercy."

The first choice was picked.

She chuckled. God, please have mercy! Those voice of hers is tempting me to ravish her now.

"Long time no see, Tenou-san. Ara, I didn't know that you're my subordinate too until I heard what you did." I gulped and tried to keep my calm composure. "Now, how should I _punish_ you…" She gave that predator eye and smiled sexily. Are you flirting with me?

I kept my head down to show her that I feel devastated by the earlier unchangeable mistake. Actually, I just want to avoid looking at those lustful eyes since I could feel myself hot when she looks at me that way.

I gulped as I heard her move and came closer to me. She stood close to me and began touching my face.

"I just noticed. You could be both a beautiful girl or guy." She pushed me down and pinned me against the couch. I'm so gonna kill anyone who wake me up if this is a dream. Michiru breathe into my ear. Okay, I think I could masturbate at this moment. "How bout you stay till late at night and we'll _work_ on those document you deleted by accident?" Even though she sounded like she's talking about work, I could swear that she's not. After tonight, I will officially lose my virginity. Yup, I'm a 23 year old virgin.

Before I could nod, Michiru's hand was already roaming all over my body. It was on my face at first and now I could feel it playing with my left breast. I could not handle my breathe. God damn! Who would care about that when they're in this position!? I could not think anything once I feel her hand on my crotch. I tried to think about random stuff. Let's see… cars, bikes, cute girls… Argh! Wrong one! That last one just boosted my raging hormone.

"K – Ka – Kai…" I could hear myself gasping.

"Hmm? Relax, Ha-ru-ka… Your _punishment_ had just started…" She tortured my already crotch more. "Ara, Ara, you're so wet…" Her other hand was stripping my tops and eventually started teasing my breasts.

The truth is…

"God damn, Michiru! I've had enough of this dating sim game!" Haruka cursed as she pushed the button on the controller.

"What's wrong, Haruka? You seem to enjoy it earlier." Michiru entered the room and looking at her lover innocently.

"I was! Until I realized that you're more of a teaser in this game. Do you know how it kills me to watch myself being teased like that!?" She pointed at the screen which shows how herself was being tortured sexually by the other girl.

Michiru chuckled. "Haruka, that's just a fan made game. It's not real." She leaned in and wrapped her hand on Haruka's neck before she whispered sexily, "Besides, you know that I would use the blouse to tie you up if I were in that position…" Shiro: Seems she tried that already

Haruka flustered furiously before she decided to reply, "Well, why don't you just show me? I'm sure some people have a hard time imagining it… cause you see… they're still a virgin…"

"But, you're not... I'm not going to stop even if you are... cause you've been neglecting me for these past few days for that stupid game..." She kissed the blonde passionately.

Haruka swore inwardly that the real one is much better than the one in the game.

OMAKE

Michiru: Shiro, why did you stop? -looks annoyed-

Shiro: I... uh... need to get back to my game

Michiru: -pulls out a whip- oh no, you don't... You haven't written your other stories' updates yet...

Shiro: -don't dare to turn back- How bout if I write you a lemon next time if you let me go now? -wiping cold sweats-

Michiru: As much as I feel tempted by it, I think your readers will kill you if you don't update it...

-Haruka pops out of no where-

Haruka: Yeah! Hurry up and update 'Our love tale...' I need to know what happen next! And be sure to write more comedy sexual scene!

Shiro: Ugh... -looks away-

-Michiru got an idea-

Michiru: Now, now, Haruka... Let's leave the poor writer alone and enjoy real sexual scene in our room, shall we?

Shiro: Finally, they're gone... -back to game-


End file.
